


Conociéndote.

by brightmoonlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonlight/pseuds/brightmoonlight
Summary: ¿Quién diría que alguien como tú podría llegar a eso?... Eres fascinante, Roderich.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Conociéndote.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer: Posee contenido NSFW. Lean y disfruten bajo su propio riesgo~

En su cabeza daba vueltas lo extraño que era la idea de estar saliendo con él. No terminaba de entender en qué momento habían terminado quedando en el limbo del “más allá de la amistad”, y mucho menos la circunstancia que los llevaba a estar en aquel preciso lugar. Por más conocedor que se creyera de las experiencias de la vida, el ir de la mano de alguien en aquel preciso instante era una bofetada constante, que le recordaba que aún había mucho que aprender, de él, de quien entrelazaba su mano, de su extraña metamorfosis que fluía sin pedir ninguna especie de permiso: Tan solo existía y se encargaba de ayudar a dar forma a su presente. Roderich, cual bien entendedor, caminaba pensativo, observaba inquisitivo, como si las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos fueran inmediatamente respondidas por intentar analizar la situación. De todas formas, en su lugar, no era para nada fácil el concentrarse y pensar. Por un lado, el ir caminando en la calle, cual arma de doble filo, tenía la capacidad de hacer pensar de forma muy enfocada o de distraer con todo lo que tenía que ofrecer. Si bien, frecuentemente visitaba Berlín por distintos motivos (y aquello no bastaba para hacer que, en ocasiones, se perdiera en alguna parte), no era gran tarea el ubicarse.

A su lado, su acompañante, cual exasperante como siempre, le hablaba. Su característica y fanfarrona voz le hacía perder la atención que pudiera tener a los pensamientos que hilaban más preguntas en su mente. Gilbert, quien también iba enfocado en el mismo Roderich y la charla en sí, parecía estar sonriendo. No obstante, si el castaño tenía una acotación siempre presente en su cabeza, era que las sonrisas del albino parecían socarronas, y en efecto, la gran mayoría de las veces lo eran. No todo lo que brilla es oro, dicen por ahí, por muy oro que parezca.

─ ¡Y es eso por lo que debemos ver la película que yo quiera! ¿No te parece maravillosa mi lógica, señorito? No te vayas a poner celoso.

─ … ¿Perdón? ─ Las últimas y entusiastas palabras lograron captar la atención del austriaco. ¿Qué era lo que decía?

─ ¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado? ¿Qué tanto tienes en esa cabeza tuya? Te he dicho que tus gustos son anticuados y que probablemente no vayas a encontrar alguna película que quieras ver. ¡Por eso debo elegir yo lo que vamos a ver! ─ Era así de sencilla la forma en la que él se tomaba autoridad o cargo de las cosas o accionares de la vida, por muy pequeños que sean.

─ Espera, ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡No dejes mi opinión por debajo de la tuya, tonto! ─ Articuló, mirándolo con su clásico y esperado ceño fruncido. Aquella situación entre ellos dos era algo que rozaba lo cliché, aún por muy repetitivo que fuese, Gilbert no dejaba de soltar aquella sonrisa victoriosa al lograr su objetivo: Que el castaño frunciera el ceño, y por consecuencia, le llevara la contraria. Eran discusiones que, a la larga, se llegaban a tornar entretenidas. Era un arte en las miradas, materia de gesticulaciones entre sí que desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, parecía querer darse a entender. Un suspiro por parte de los dos, uno para calmar la risa, otro para buscar el relajo en la alteración, y el aire parecía tomar la situación por las manos, y bailar con ella hasta disiparse. No era muy difícil para quien, por detrás de sus lentes, maldecía aquella invicta sonrisa, la cual, sin mucho esfuerzo, parecía difuminar toda amargura, volviéndola un suave tinte en sus mejillas.

─ Lo más sensato es que, al llegar allá, escojamos lo que queremos ver. ─ Después de unos segundos en silencio, el castaño comentó para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo… O, mejor dicho, una solución momentánea. Gilbert, por su parte, se encogió de hombros, tal vez porque ya había asumido que así sería… Como, en cualquier caso. 

El silencio se volvió parte de ellos, otra vez. El músico miraba de reojo al germano, quien, parecía también estar en su mundo. Estaban conectados, el silencio entre ellos estaba muy lejano a ser incómodo, haciendo que estar juntos, cada uno en su mundo el cual jamás sea causa de complejos y mucho menos para una situación tan “normal” para cualquier pareja, como lo era el simple hecho de ir al cine juntos.

Y así, caminando a paso parsimonioso, llegaron a su destino. La cartelera parecía ser bastante variada, para todo tipo de demanda que pudiese haber. Desde niños, caricaturas, hasta muy adultos. Una que otra película de terror, acción, drama, otra de romance, también una de las tan famosas películas de cómics. En fin, para gustos, colores. Lo que importaba en aquel momento, era el llegar a un mutuo acuerdo en cuanto a lo que deseaban ver. Y para ser francos, Gilbert era el más indeciso de los dos. ¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran escoger entre las caricaturas y las historietas? Era una decisión de alta complejidad para él. Tal vez aquello fue lo que, a fin de cuentas, habría hecho que Roderich eligiera la película: Una que se había estrenado hace no mucho, pero que había sido un enorme fracaso en la taquilla. De todos modos, Roderich quería verla, y seguramente muy pocas personas pensaban igual que él, si es que no era el único. Gilbert no se iba a quedar callado ante su decisión, pero ni todas las pésimas reseñas por internet, ni las paupérrimas evaluaciones lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Un desastre, entradas perdidas, pensó.

No contaban con que el tiempo no iba a estar de su lado: La fila era mucho más larga de lo que ellos habían calculado. No habían contemplado el estreno de una de las tantas películas de la cartelera, por lo que tuvieron que esperar mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban. ¡Y eso no era lo peor de todo! De no haber sido por aquello, hubieran tenido el tiempo suficiente como para sentarse a esperar, comprar algo para esperar el filme, y sentarse tranquilamente en las butacas a ver los típicos tráileres de las películas que van a estrenarse en un futuro. Los cambios de planes así de bruscos no eran del gusto de ninguno de los dos.

“No hay mal que por bien no venga”, pensaba Gilbert repetidas veces, casi como un mantra en su cabeza. Ya estaba resignado a tener que soportar al menos dos horas de un filme que por ninguna parte le podría resultar atractivo. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que el testarudo austriaco tendría que pagárselas con creces, por atreverse a no seguir sus maravillosos consejos.

Se habían instalado en los puestos elegidos, dos butacas en la parte de más arriba de la sala, para una vista más panorámica de la pantalla. Mientras más comodidad, era mejor para el castaño. De todas formas, el ambiente ya de por sí era bastante tranquilo: Tal y como había pensado el albino, era imposible que dos o más personas tuvieran la misma mentalidad de su pareja. ¡Inconcebible! ¡Podría haber apostado incluso su propia dignidad con Francis y Antonio de lo seguro que estaba! Dicho y hecho, solo había dos personas más en la sala, y era realmente tonto comenzar a pensar en cuál estaba más alejada de otra. Incluso se atrevía a decir que era muy probable que ninguno de ellos supiera de la presencia del otro. Ya saboreaba aquel merecido “¡Te lo dije!”, de la forma más socarrona que tal vez se le podía pasar por su mente.

_“Pero ya habrá mejores formas de hacérselo saber”_

La película había empezado. Gilbert había hecho hacia atrás el compartimiento para las bebidas con total de acomodarse junto a Roderich, por último, las dos horas más aburridas de su existencia las iba a pasar abrazándose con él, aplacando la temperatura del aire acondicionado que, por su albina piel, comenzaba a molestar. Roderich yacía apoyado en su hombro después de unos cuantos intentos de abrazarlo, terminó por tomarlo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. El castaño no sería explícito al pedir cariño, y Gilbert tampoco hablaría de que necesitaba un poco más de calor. Ninguno se quejaba de ser el otro, claro está.

Conforme el filme iba avanzando, el albino había entendido a la perfección por qué éste era de aquellos pocos que no alcanzaban a durar dos semanas en cartelera. Lamentaba en el fondo de su alma no estar viendo aquella película de historietas, ¡El tráiler lo había dejado loco! ¡Roderich no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo!

Miró hacia su lado, y se percató que incluso el mismo castaño pestañeaba, e incluso se acomodaba para dormitar mientras en la pantalla pasaban escenas que supuestamente serían interesantes. ¿¡Estaba aguantando esa porquería por nada!? ¡Roderich ni si quiera la estaba viendo! Y él mismo había sido el de la idea de estar ahí en vez de ver una escena de acción digna de una buena reseña en su blog. ¡Inaudito! ¡Inaceptable! Gilbert en definitiva le haría pagar por eso, después de todo tampoco era como si se la pudiera sacar tan fácil. El prusiano había pensado en algo, y la misma escena de la película le había dado la brillante idea. La venganza nunca le había parecido tan atractiva.

Había comenzado una escena de sexo entre los actores. No era tanto la escena en sí, que fuese de connotación sexual, tampoco la actuación. Gilbert miraba las escenas, y su mente lo tergiversaba a su plena conveniencia. Ahí, Roderich y él formaban parte de una escena que, según él, era mucho más caliente que lo que estaba viendo. Se imaginaba a ambos en pleno acto, donde él lo sometía lento, pero rudo, donde el castaño soltaba los epítetos más sucios, el albino lo penetraba una y una vez buscando el orgasmo más exquisito de todos, y el movimiento provocador de sus caderas se sincronizaba casi a la perfección con su vaivén. Había tantas posiciones como lugares a los que internamente viajaba a fantasear.

Cuando Gilbert imaginaba que cogía con Roderich, su mente volaba. Sí que le gustaba tener sexo con él.

Tal vez demasiado. La película pasó a un plano aún más inferior cuando se percató de la erección que tanto pensamiento sucio le había provocado. De todos modos, tampoco lo podía evitar, no tanto. Pensar en Roderich gimiendo su nombre con tanta desesperación lo encendía a niveles alarmantes, en los cuales fácilmente se podía dejar llevar por su propio sentir.

Un movimiento ajeno lo distrajo de su pensar. Roderich había despertado de aquel pestañeo que había indicado que su opinión actual del filme distaba de lo que había pensado. Levantó la cabeza de forma sutil, arreglando sus anteojos mientras miraba a su pareja. Probablemente querría irse, estaba buscando la excusa perfecta para no quedar como el payaso que los había hecho perder entradas por nada. El albino podía palpar una tensión creada por él mismo: Estaba caliente, y a la vez tenía la necesidad de recordarle al austriaco el error que había cometido al hacerle perder el tiempo así. ¡Sí que tenía que aprender a hacerle caso de vez en cuando!

Dirigió la mirada fugazmente hacia la pantalla, como si le preguntase cómo enmendaría su error cinematográfico. Tampoco es como si su pareja pudiese haber pensado en algo sin sacrificar aquel colosal orgullo que lo caracterizaba. No hacía falta, de todas formas.

Gilbert arqueó suavemente uno de los lados de las comisuras de sus labios, formando una sonrisa ladeada. Bastó una fracción de segundos para llevar a cabo lo que había planeado: Llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca ajena, acercándolo hacia él con seguridad para acabar con la distancia entre sus labios con un beso más que intenso, moviendo sus labios con agilidad. Sin irse con muchos rodeos, Gilbert parecía hablar sobre los sucios deseos que tenía con él con su actuar, con aquel lenguaje que no necesitaba de palabras para entenderse. Su lengua no tardó en invadir la cavidad ajena y chocar con la lengua ajena, tocarse, rozarse, juguetear entre sus húmedos labios mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse lentamente. A pesar de que tomó por sorpresa al austriaco, no había dejado de corresponder, agarrándose de las prendas ajenas con cierta fuerza. Gilbert aprovechó de acercarlo aún más hacia él desde la nuca, en un intento de profundizar aún más aquel cálido beso.

Aquel roce en sus lenguas comenzaba a despertar distintas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, otorgándole calor inmediato y placentero.

— Que sea tu castigo por arrastrarme a esto y siempre hacer todo como se te antoje.

Gilbert, una vez separado, le sonrió ganador ante aquella "victoria" indiscutible sobre su actuar. Lo que Roderich probablemente no se esperaba, era que aquello recién comenzaba.

Roderich tampoco tardó en reaccionar. Él, después de todo, solía ser la lógica viviente entre ellos dos. En ocasiones, el cable a tierra del albino. Si se pensaba desde un punto de vista objetivo, era un equilibrio bastante solemne el que formaban ellos dos.

No obstante, Roderich tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para procesarlo. Su expresión era atónita mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento de golpe. No se notaba por la oscuridad de la sala, pero la vergüenza se le había acumulado de abruptamente en forma de sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¡Todo porque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas con ese beso! Pero... Compostura. Sí, mientras pueda, compostura.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces, Gilbert!? ¡Nos pueden descubrir, es obsceno! — Roderich frunció el ceño, mientras una de sus manos se dirigió a pellizcar una de las mejillas del albino.

— ¡Au! Yo no hice nada malo por lo cual nos vayan a descubrir. Todo eso te lo imaginaste tú. Vaya que mente sucia la tuya, ¿Planeas que nos descubran haciendo algo, señorito pervertido? — Se zafó del pellizco en su mejilla, acercándose a su oído. — ¿Te has calentado con un beso, Roderich?

Acto seguido, Gilbert mordió con suavidad el lóbulo del austriaco, obteniendo exactamente lo que él quería: Aquel suave exalto, acompañado de un suspiro ahogado en forma de sorpresa. Seguido de la mordida, depositó un pequeño y travieso beso en el mismo lugar que mordió. Claramente, era solo para provocar al castaño.

Aunque, si se lo proponía, podría hacer que aquel recatado hombre congeniara en sus sucias necesidades.

— Anda, no juegues conmigo. — Roderich murmuró, pensando que era otra de las bromas de mal gusto de Gilbert.

— No estoy jugando, señorito. — Le sonreía socarrón, desafiante. Buscaba las palabras perfectas para quitar de encima el pudor que lo caracterizaba, para desenmascarar aquella faceta tan erótica, la cual siempre solía esconder.

Una de las características que Roderich podía recalcar de Gilbert, era que siempre lo hacía sentirse en problemas. Al borde de la adrenalina, entre la espada y la pared, claramente lejos de su zona de comodidad desde la cual prefería tomar todas sus decisiones. Siempre al filo de lo correcto y lo que no, aquel cándido beso había despertado más de algún sentido en él. Era terrible que, solo con una sonrisa, el castaño pudiese entender lo que él pretendía.

Estaba loco. Definitivamente no podía ceder ante semejante locura.

Pero también estaba loco si negaba que aquella demanda hacia él no le había provocado más de un vuelco al corazón. Maldecía haber sentido tan bien como sus lenguas se buscaban, sedientas de más de aquel empalagoso placer. Que molesto era que Gilbert lograra hacer tanto en él con tan poco. El hecho de que se comportara así en un lugar como aquel se le hacía mucho más interesante de lo que él mismo quería recordar. Quería besarlo otra vez, tan intensamente que perdiera la noción de estar viendo una pésima película, mas no del peligro que conllevaba que ambos se provocaran, que dieran rienda suelta a aquellas desesperadas ganas de sus manos de tocar el cuerpo ajeno, de sentir la emoción de sentirse tan peligrosamente cerca.

Vaya que el albino podía ser molesto si se lo proponía. Pero hasta el momento, pretendía no descontrolarse… Al menos no ahí, no si su cordura se lo permitía.

ꟷ Pareciera ser otra de tus bromas de mal gusto. ꟷ Respondió, intentando hacer caso omiso a lo bien que se sentía el choque de su aliento recorrer su quijada de forma traviesa, ansiando sentirse más deseado. 

ꟷ ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no estoy jugando?

Un decidido Gilbert había respondido casi al instante a la pregunta ajena, sin la intención de hacer pensar demasiado a Roderich. Encimándose un poco más en él, lo tomó de aquella camisa tan perfectamente planchada, y lo acercó a él, besándolo de la misma forma demandante de antes, que tanto habían disfrutado. Presionó suavemente las mejillas del castaño, obligándolo a abrir su boca por completo para él, intensificando el beso a niveles alarmantes. Roderich se sentía aprisionado por su depredador, sin tener demasiado que hacer. Su racionalidad se acallaba a medida que sus lenguas volvían a encontrarse, lentamente queriendo devorarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado, había cedido por completo a la candente idea de dejarse hacer ante él.

_Y en sí, tampoco es como si Roderich realmente quisiera negarse a ello._

Un calor en las mejillas del castaño comenzaba a agolparse y a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Gilbert había dejado sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello, otorgando osadas lamidas en él, repartiendo besos y pequeñas succiones alternadas las cuales alteraban su respiración con una peligrosa facilidad. Roderich lentamente comenzaba a verse abrumado, sobrepasado por la tentación de terminar de acallar a su cordura, la cual suavemente le recordaba que no eran los únicos en ese lugar, y que perfectamente podrían escuchar.

Había abierto la boca para soltar un suave jadeo que se escapaba, señalándole a su pareja de forma irrefutable que a su cuerpo le venían bien sus besos. Entre sus crecientes nervios, y lo bien que se sentía que las manos ajenas comenzaran a apoderarse de su cuerpo, miró hacia sus alrededores. Y en efecto, absolutamente nadie los observaba. Entremedio de lo que había pasado, seguramente un par de personas habían entrado y terminado yéndose del lugar, y solo quedaban las mismas dos personas del principio, quienes sí veían la película con atención. _Era, tal vez, demasiado conveniente que estuvieran a tanta distancia de ellos._

Su mano selló sus labios, presa de la bruma que al albino provocaba en él. ¡Era inaceptable! ¡Gilbert se estaba comportando terrible! Su actuar era tan obsceno, descarado, atrevido, intrépido…

_Era tan excitante._

Roderich no terminaba de dimensionar lo caliente que le ponía sentir tanta adrenalina de aquella forma tan peculiar en su cuerpo, que el deseo de su pareja por él fuera más grande que aquel concepto de recato que él mismo tanto recalcaba. Era aquello, romper con los estándares y los estigmas: Lo sacaría de quicio en cualquier situación. Curiosamente, aquí lo estaba volviendo loco, haciéndolo sucumbir ante el tenaz juego de seducción de Gilbert. Y tampoco era como si en el momento se pudiese detener a pensarlo. Muy lento, Roderich. Un impaciente albino se había vuelto a apoderar de sus labios, era posesivo, estaba hambriento de él. El castaño sentía cómo sus sentidos se derretían ante la turba de pensamientos ante los posibles escenarios en los que podría terminar aquella situación. No era muy difícil abstraerlo de aquello: Bastaba con que las manos del prusiano se posaran en aquella zona de su pantalón.

No quería que nadie lo escuchara, a pesar de lo difícil que podía sonar. Los besos y el sonido del cine de fondo ahogaban hasta cierto punto los sugerentes sonidos de ambos, quienes parecían estar totalmente ajenos al plano del tranquilo lugar. El músico mordía sus propios labios al sentir el suave roce de la mano ajena en el pantalón, acelerando su respiración notoriamente. Entre las telas, se podía palpar absolutamente todo lo que aquellos húmedos besos habían provocado en el castaño. A medida que el prusiano tocaba a sus anchas, se podía notar aún más aquel duro bulto que delataba por completo el pensar y sentir del austriaco. Él, por su parte, se sentía ciertamente temeroso de lo que era capaz de hacer su pareja. Y tal vez, aquella era la incógnita de ambos, que mantenía la incertidumbre de Roderich, y llenaba de valentía a Gilbert:

¿Hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar?

La escena era deleite puro ante los ojos del albino. Las luces tenues, el rostro acalorado que se dejaba entrever entre los lentes del contrario, su posición, la situación… Pero no era él si no quisiese más, sobre todo si se trataba de Roderich. Era la potente e inocultable sensación de sumisión del castaño ante él, ver cómo aquella figura que emanaba tanto respeto y frialdad se encontraba ahí, justo debajo de él, esperando con incesante atención a lo que haría. Mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba ver aquel impetuoso orgullo austriaco por debajo del propio, incluso podría admitir con facilidad que arrastrar al músico fuera de su zona de comodidad le resultaba hasta entretenido.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, mientras el deliberado prusiano seguía estimulando al castaño por encima de las telas. Era un gesto desvergonzado, casi burlesco ante aquella moral de la que tanto solía jactarse el austriaco.

ꟷ Oye… ¿Qué pretendes con esto?ꟷ Roderich susurró.

ꟷ ¿Y encima quieres que te lo explique, señorito?ꟷ Soltó una pequeña risilla, cuyo toque socarrón encajaba a la perfección con su forma de actuar. 

ꟷ No seas idiota.ꟷ Una de las manos del músico fue directo hacia aquella que frotaba su intimidad por encima, intentando frenar el movimiento.ꟷ ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo terrible que sería que nos descubriesen así? ¡Podríamos seguir esto en casa!

ꟷ Yo te veo bastante entretenido aquí~ꟷ Arqueó una ceja al hablar. Creía que su respuesta sería predecible viniendo de él.

ꟷ Baja la voz, bruto. Vas a llamar la atención. ¿A qué viene este alboroto de hormonas digno de un adolescente? ¿Me vas a decir que una escena de sexo en la película te ha encendido?ꟷ Roderich mantenía el susurro, acercándose más al contrario. Ahora era él quien tenía una mirada que dejaba entrever cierta conjetura, casi asumiendo lo que acababa de decir.

ꟷ ¡Claro que no, bobo! ¿Por quién me tomas? Tan solo te estoy dando el remezón que mereces. ¡Es tu culpa! De haber escogido yo la película nada de esto hubiese pasado. Mala decisión, señorito. Hasta tú estabas quedándote dormido en mi hombro. Era mi labor despertarte de una forma especial~ꟷ Gilbert susurró. En su mente, el argumento no poseía ni una sola falla, por lo cual, según él, Roderich no podría rebatir de ninguna forma. ¡Era tan genial ser tan listo!

… O eso pensaba él. Roderich lo miró, después de escucharlo necesitaba tomarse unos segundos en silencio para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Para desgracia del prusiano, le sonaba a una excusa más que barata y pésimamente hecha, única y exclusivamente elaborada para crisparle los nervios. Era un idiota, ¡Un completo idiota! ¿Ese era el trasfondo para todo esto?

Se acomodó, para que Gilbert le diera un poco más de espacio. Su mirada, más allá de ser frívola, era inquisitiva. Dudaba que un regaño fuese a hacer algo en ese momento, tampoco era como si pudiese hablar a sus anchas ahí. ¡Era hipócrita de su parte montar ese tipo de escenas! ¡Él sería por lejos el más abrumado si los llegasen a descubrir!

_Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que su pareja se estaba confiando demasiado. ¿De verdad creía conocerlo si pensaba que iba a salir impune de algo así?_

"Vaya disposición al peligro", pensó. Era una forma peculiar de abarcarlo, viniendo de parte de Roderich.

Lo miraba de reojo mientras se estiraba, ciertamente resignado a tener que ver lo que quedaba de filme, con la calentura notoriamente a medias. Parecía que sus pensamientos quedarían solo en eso, y que la frustración pasaría a tomar protagonismo en lo que le quedaba de tarde. Tal vez, había encontrado más sentido en sus palabras de lo que él mismo pensaba, y en el fondo estaba bien. Era raro que aquello sucediese, después de todo. Pero para el austriaco, era hasta lógico que Gilbert actuase así. Era exactamente lo que quería: Un prusiano lo suficientemente atento a otra cosa como para estropear lo que tenía entre manos. Pobre chiquillo inocente, había osado encender las ideas más sucias de ese austriaco embaucador, cuyos buenos modales parecían ser solo una burda pantalla que escondía todas las oscuras intenciones y pensamientos del lascivo músico.

Y aquello le jugaba totalmente a favor, sobre todo ahí, cuando le daría a Gilbert una cucharada de su propia medicina. No se detendría a pensarlo, pero… ¿Cuándo se daban ese tipo de oportunidades para él?

Se agachó, casi de forma natural, como si buscase algo que se le hubiera caído en el momento. Fue poco el tiempo que demoró en llegar a posicionar su torso estando de rodillas entre las piernas del albino. Su cara de sorpresa al encontrarse con los ojos de Roderich ahí abajo era digna de un cuadro. ¡Y era natural no entender nada! ¿Qué se supone que hacía ahí? ¿No debería estar viendo la película que tanto quería ver?

Ahora, la gesticulación victoriosa era de parte del orgulloso austriaco. No había recato donde podía haber más orgullo, y mejor aún si podía, de paso, darle una lección a ese atrevido prusiano. Que le quedara claro que ahí, el que daba los castigos era él. ¿Acaso se pensaba que solo podía molestarlo y molestarlo sin más?

Posicionó su dedo índice de forma perpendicular hacia sus labios, señalando silencio hacia el contrario con estos mismos. Con la otra mano, desabotonaba el pantalón, para comenzar a estimular la notoria erección su pareja de forma un poco más directa. Ahora, era Gilbert quién no sabía cómo reaccionar. El señorito era detestable, él mismo había hablado en forma de regaño, ¡Y ahora hacía eso! Él mismo habla del comportamiento, y ahora estaba de rodillas frente a él. Maldito, mil y una veces maldito, ¡Lo tocaba tan condenadamente bien! Era lento, pero seguro del lugar que recorría con sus largos dedos de músico engreído. Masajeaba el bulto con experticia, tal vez la suficiente como para abrumar al prusiano en poco tiempo. Quería más, y no lo iba a poner en duda, a pesar de necesitar respuestas para la situación en la que estaba. Su miembro no había tardado nada en delatarlo por completo: Se había puesto completamente duro, cada vez sincronizándose más con la temperatura de la situación.

— Hipócrita. — Gilbert alcanzó a murmurar entre dientes antes de cerrar los ojos, y arquearse un poco ante el deleite del provocativo roce. Ese señorito bobo pagaría caro lo que estaba haciendo. Odiaba que le gustase tanto, que se viera tan provocativo mientras lo tocaba, que tuviese la capacidad de ser tan distinto a lo que solía mostrar.

— "Yo te veo bastante entretenido aquí". — Citó exactamente las mismas palabras del contrario con un deje de ironía en el susurro. Y solo por si la ironía no había sido suficiente, sus dedos en ese instante se colaron entre la ropa interior que se dejaba entrever con el pantalón desabrochado. El pene del albino se liberó de las telas, mostrando ante el austriaco lo encendido que estaba ante su accionar, deseoso por atención, por las obscenas y expertas caricias ajenas, desmintiendo por completo la cara de vergüenza de aquel hombre ante la situación.

Otro punto para Roderich.

¡Que detestable que era! Él era el único ser en el planeta que le podía provocar tanta rabia. ¿Cómo era que aquella mirada tan lasciva de él lo hacía perder los estribos tan rápido? Era inaceptable que alguien fuera tan atractivo, tan seductor, tan… ¡Tan Roderich para hacer todo! La paciencia de Gilbert parecía ser puesta a prueba. La idea de tomar aquella carita tan perfecta y corromperla le tentaba de sobremanera. Que él fuese el causante de las expresiones más impuras de su pareja, quería manchar ese rostro perfecto, dejar su nombre como un credo entre sus labios, tan sumido ante él como pudiese. Quería ser el único testigo de su magnificencia exterior y de cómo se rompía ante él, para mostrar su verdadera persona. Lo peligroso de ello, era que todas las facetas de Roderich lo volvían irremediablemente loco.

El austriaco tampoco podía ser un completo hipócrita si no llevaba su idea a la realidad por completo. Miró hacia ambos lados, y luego se concentró en su pareja, tomando su miembro expuesto con la misma mano que lo acariciaba entre las telas. Recorría toda su envergadura una y otra vez de forma tortuosamente parsimoniosa, de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando la punta de cuando en cuando para hacerle reaccionar. Lo masturbaba mirándolo fijamente, desde su punto, las facciones de su pareja eran bastante placenteras. Gilbert se había tapado la boca con una mano para evitar soltar cualquier sonido que llamara la atención. Parecía sentirse bastante bien, sobre todo por la adrenalina que lo hacía dividir su mente entre el placer y los apuros de la situación. Sus jadeos eran cortos, camuflados entre un extraño ritmo de respiración y el ruido de la sala. 

Lo odiaba. Al prusiano lo volvía loco el verlo tan concentrado en su propio pene, enfocado en hacerle sentir bien. Pensaba él que era la guinda del pastel ante el verdadero espectáculo que era ver a su pareja salir de su zona de comodidad, sobre todo si era él. Era tan fantasioso estar ahí, que seguramente nunca se le pasó por la mente llegar a eso, debido a lo poco probable que era que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad. No contaba con que Roderich tramaba más que un simple juego de manos.

No era noticia nueva que se le dieran bien los juegos sexuales, sobre todo si se le conocía bien. Tampoco era novedad que aquella faceta estaba bastante escondida dentro de una coraza de fina etiqueta. Y tal vez, sin darse cuenta, el castaño desenvolvía aquel aspecto propio con tanta naturalidad al sentirse tan atraído y en tantos sentidos por el prusiano. ¿Quién lo diría, después de todo? Probablemente, sentirse tan disparejamente complementados era aquello que le daba firmeza al austriaco cada vez que salía de su zona de seguridad por él.

Se detuvo para quitarse los anteojos, se los entregó al mismo Gilbert para su seguridad. Respiró hondo, mirando la erecta hombría entre la poca iluminación que había por unos breves instantes. Una de sus manos volvió a tomar esta misma mientras la otra se apoyaba en la rodilla ajena. El tan solo adivinar lo que aquel músico estaba a punto de hacer, fue sorpresa suficiente para que ahogara un suspiro, soltado por la exquisita sensación de la tibia lengua de Roderich rozando la punta de su miembro. Se lo había llevado a la boca, haciéndole soltar otro suspiro a él mismo. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta el albino de la cara de placer y deseo del castaño al sentirlo entre sus labios?

No era para menos. Entre ellos, no era tan secreto que el austriaco disfrutaba de sentirse sucio y agregar el toque atrevido en la cama. Le era mucho más placentero que el hecho de que su dura y ardiente virilidad invadiese por completo su cavidad bucal y terminara de nublarle el pensamiento en base a exigentes embestidas. Era fascinante, rozaba su lengua con el mismo por dentro con detención, absteniéndose con cada vez menos resultados de llevarse de bruces hacia adentro todo lo que pudiese caber. Que pervertido se sentía al pensar lo mucho que deseaba lamerlo por completo, que lo inundara, que Gilbert lo usara con toda la brusquedad necesaria para que pudiera satisfacerse con toda su boca. Succionaba incesante, mientras acariciaba los testículos ajenos, logrando una suerte de sintonía entre sus caricias y sus lamidas. Se movía a lo largo del falo ajeno y sin querer soltaba libidinosos sonidos a medida que intensificaba lentamente su propio vaivén. Cada vez intentaba llegar más profundo, más lejos, que se llenara de él, de su esencia, de su propia excitación.

Preso de los espasmos en su cuerpo completo, de las reacciones casi inmediatas ante el placer que sentía, el albino se mordía la parte inferior de su pulgar, dejando de lado sus magullados labios que poco y nada seguían soportando su propio aguante. Le era una tarea titánica no gemir tanto como su deleite mandaba en ese momento. No era para menos, tampoco. La figura de su pareja moviéndose, tan cegado por la lujuria como él, era simplemente fascinante. Más, quería más. Quería pervertirlo de inmoralidad, que aquel día quedase tan grabado en su cabeza, que siempre que lo recordase se derritiese ante la idea de hacerlo otra vez. Su mano libre tomó la cabeza del austriaco, llevándola aún más cerca de su cuerpo, que llegase más profundo de lo que ya estaba. El reciente vaivén de las caderas del prusiano era la mayor evidencia de la desesperación de querer sentir más, de demandar mucho más de lo que ya tenía.

Si lo pensaba bien, por un lado, a Roderich se le estaba haciendo bastante fácil conseguir lo que quería. ¡No podía llegar y tomar ese tipo de decisiones así como así! La idea principal era que el castaño se viese en problemas, no que terminara mirándole con esa cara tan vulgar de deseo que tenía en ese mismo instante. Pero… ¿No era un privilegio verlo así? Ah, tampoco merecía menos, a pesar de la adrenalina que significaba ser descubiertos. El otro lado era que le encantaba poder ser testigo de cómo aquel bobo señorito rompía con sus propios estándares.

ꟷ A-Ah… Roderich…— A Gilbert se le escapó su nombre en un bajo gemido, preso de ya no poder aguantar las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Con todo el descaro de alguien capaz de iniciar aquel tipo de situaciones, el austriaco aumentó la velocidad a la que succionaba, para verse prontamente sin aire, y dedicarse a acariciar la envergadura de su miembro con su lengua. Estaba más atento al prusiano de lo que éste creía, se detenía en los lugares en donde veía que su expresión estaba más cerca de explotar del placer. Ahí se quedaba, mirándolo sin dejar de actuar, y de paso le era más eficiente para disimular los indecentes sonidos que provocaba la húmeda y obscena succión. Que Gilbert se viese cada vez menos capaz de contener aquellos placenteros sonidos le era satisfactorio, lo hacía pensar que por aquel corto lapsus de tiempo, lo tenía totalmente bajo su control. Era casi como aquel pequeño recordatorio de que un pequeño accionar de su parte podía dejarlo ante sus pies.

Terminó por masturbarle vigorosamente con su mano, intercalando la mirada entre el rostro de su novio y su virilidad, la cual parecía estar cerca del punto cúlmine provocado por sus propias caricias. Logró percatarse de aquella mano ajena que rasguñaba con vehemencia la tela del sillón. Podía leer entre sus acciones, sabiendo a la perfección que hacer. Volvió a meter la punta del pene de su pareja a su boca, redondeándolo sin dejar de hacerse de él con sus manos. El prusiano había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza poco antes de sentir cómo el orgasmo lo hacía arquearse de forma brusca, depositando todo su cálido semen en la boca de Roderich. Jadeaba de forma incesante, quedándose estático en su posición por unos instantes. Parecía estar intentando sobrellevar la bocanada de placer que recorría su cuerpo y dejaba su mente en blanco, dando paso a la exquisita sensación de sentir que solo podía pensar en aquel lujurioso sentir que su pareja había provocado en él.

Una parte del líquido blanquecino había rodeado la comisura de los labios del austriaco, el cual tragó apenas Gilbert volvió a dirigirle la mirada después de volver en sí, tal y como él no había tardado en hacer también. No iba a negarlo, estaba un tanto desconcertado. Fue cosa de segundos: Roderich se arregló, tomó los lentes del lugar donde los había dejado él, y se volvió a sentar a su lado, tal y como estaba antes. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estaba aquel austriaco libidinoso que le acababa de hacer una mamada? Solo quedaba la mirada cómplice, aquella que miraba su pantalón en plan “Arréglalo, no vaya a ser que alguien te vea así”, casi como si juzgara por no actuar a la rapidez que él lo hacía. Maldito, ¡Maldito señorito! No se equivocaba al pensar en su hipocresía. Era un bobo que tal vez sabía hacer demasiado bien lo que hacía.

A esas alturas, la película había perdido los pies y la cabeza para ambos. No obstante, ambos parecían necesitar tomar un respiro de la adrenalina que acababan de experimentar a tope en sus cuerpos. Roderich posó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, mirando la secuencia de imágenes que pasaban y pasaban, ya no importaban mucho, ni si quiera para él. Para suerte de ambos, la película no tardó en terminar. Al prender las luces, los dos, casi por instinto, comenzaron a revisar minuciosamente si no había quedado rastro alguno de lo que había pasado. Se miraron, dejando entrever cierta vergüenza en su accionar. Gilbert arqueó una ceja, lo observaba cómplice, casi como si sacara en cara lo indecoroso de sus actos. Roderich, por su parte, prefirió mirar hacia cualquier otra parte, le había bajado toda la moral que en su momento sobraba.

Y rieron con suavidad. A fin de cuentas, lo que habían hecho en aquel lugar era ahora un secreto entre ambos. Los dos eran artífices de aquella travesura, aquella guerrilla de orgullo y una forma más intensa de vivir su relación. Tal vez en algún otro momento más íntimo hablarían de ello, no había prisa, tampoco culpa. Era otra forma de conocerse, otro contexto un poco más arriesgado, pero era seguro que ninguno de los dos se quejaba por ello.

El camino a casa fue calmo, nada de las discusiones de la ida, solo un silencio que a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodar. Caminaban otra vez por las calles de Berlín, tomados de la mano, probablemente teniendo mucho que decir, pero era seguro que la calle no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Entre miradas de reojo era fácil adivinar al menos una parte de lo que pensaban, aquel suceso rondaba con firmeza en la cabeza de ambos. ¿Tal vez se sentían muy infantiles al haber cedido ante la lujuria del momento? ¿Qué tan lejos los podía llevar el orgullo de ambos? No era fácil para ninguno procesar aquellos nuevos sentimientos con respecto al otro: Ambos seguían pensando que el otro era un idiota sin remedio, a su manera. Pero ahora, Roderich era un idiota que parecía ser mucho más atrevido de lo que parecía, y Gilbert era un bobo al cual le faltaba mucho más por conocer de lo que el austriaco pensaba.

¿Lo mejor de eso? Que ninguno de los dos podía dimensionar lo mucho que les gustaba que así fuese.

¿Y algo mucho mejor? Que sus ganas de “conocerse” parecían no acabar con una simple ida al cine. Y ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Moon reportándose de nuevo con sus cositas. Esta vez traigo algo más larguito, y subido de tono jsjsjs  
> Amo mucho esta pareja, es mi OTP for rial and rial, me encanta mucho escribir sobre ellos. Probablemente escriba más sobre esta parejita bella, siento que les falta amor a su verdadera esencia como pairing. ¿Debería hacer una segunda parte de esto? ¿Rode se irá a atrever a más? Si gustan, pueden dejar su opinión en los comentarios de abajito, con gusto las leeré.  
> De antemano, muchas muchas gracias por leer mis cositas <3 Espero poder subir algo nuevo pronto, y quién sabe, en el futuro atreverme a escribir algo más largo, algo como un fanfic con una trama más sólida y con acontecimientos fuertes uwu  
> See ya!


End file.
